


I Will Find You -SH

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock the world's finest consultant detective, was at odds with himself. You were in a place called reality and he just couldn't figure out where it was. Nor could he understand why John felt he could suddenly successfully spy on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Find You -SH

Ah Sunday. A day of relaxation and lackluster activity, that is how most people ssw the day. Not Sherlock Holmes, of course he was usually the exception to most things. Now, Sherlock tended not to care about things that weren’t going to affect him, for example the solar system. That would mean he didn’t care about the real world either. That is something Mr. Holmes would have everyone believe, but in his reality, it isn’t true. In fact he was quite fascinated by you. Your mind was not ordinary, though it didn’t work like his per say.

However, he had found it very...appealing that you had taken time to attempt to deduce people with him. You usually missed things, but it was still a good attempt. You were an ordinary person, but all the while quite extraordinary in your own little way. He had observed you had an attachment to your phone, especially while you watched him, he imagined you ran a blog of sorts and spoke of him on said blog. He also knew you found him very amusing, and believed he and his friend John Watson should have romantic feelings for each other, though that simply was not the case.

Though in context, he could see where you would find cause to believe that. He also knew you could lead to him being nowhere but being sidetracked, and Sherlock Holmes did not get sidetracked. Especially not by someone from “reality.” What really is reality? No, now wasn’t the time for these questions. He would think on things like this when you were no longer there. He didn’t want to miss a moment of your small time.

This was after all the season finale until God knows when. It really wasn’t fair how long he’d have to wait. It wasn’t a matter of counting down, he had no date or knowledge of your world to deduce when he would see you again. Though from the judge of your face and anxiousness, perhaps a year or so. This would be hell for you, living in that uneventful world without him.

Perhaps you’d stay in your own mind palace.

No, you couldn’t do that.

You had just gotten a job, hadn’t you?

 Would this interfere with when you saw him next?

God no, or at least Sherlock hoped it didn’t. It was then Sherlock refocused in on your features, you looked distressed, why? It was upon further expectation that Sherlock realized, the fall. You made the face you always made when you worried over him. Sherlock shook his head, you were too bright, you wouldn’t be upset. No, you would be. He simply didn’t want you to be.

“It’s fine, look closely, this isn’t over, I’ll be back.” He watched as you, for the first time, heard what you’d soon find out to be Sherlock and John’s last words until the next season.

“Oh, don’t do it, don’t you start that, the show is named after me, y/n, do you really think I’m dead? You have a book practically telling you everything that will happen, you do not need to be crying right now.” His words couldn’t reach you. It was in that moment that Sherlock felt so many emotions building up he didn’t know what to make of them. You were in reality and he was here. This was ridiculously out of hand. He was essentially talking to himself, which he did do, but still yet. It was despisable.

Where were you?

You were in his world, but all at once you weren’t. The best consulting detective in the world, and he couldn’t figure out how to find this so called reality.

“Sherlock!” Sherlock let a small, hardly noticeable smile grace his features, “yes, you see, I am there.”

You were laughing, still crying, but managing to laugh, “John is going to kill you!” You were wiping your tears away and his smile quickly fell. It was all nearly over.

It was the same every year.

He wouldn’t torture himself trying to speak to someone that just couldn’t hear him, though he couldn’t help the few words he did have to share with you.

“Remember nothing is little, all things matter, and you and I will-” That was it. Sherlock couldn’t admit it, but he wished he could have two more moments from you, he knew one would never be enough.

John would have loved to prove himself right, Sherlock loved the people from reality too, even though he never admitted it. John couldn’t do that tonight though. Season finales were painful enough as is, from the reality person's reaction to the old memories and just rewatching them in general, it was all usually just terrible. They wanted the reality people to come with them and be a part of their world. The only question was how and if anyone could figure it out, it was Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
